Pretty Cure:  Souledge
by Sailor Saba
Summary: *FANSERIES*  Twin sisters, Aisha and Lily, are complete opposites, who have nothing in common.  Except for to save the Earth and The Kingdom of Light from an evil organization who plan on using the Constellations of Orion for their own means.  Small humor


_**Pretty Cure: Souledge**_

_Chapter 1: __When Two Souls Become One_

"Aisha!" a voice shouted coming from a two story building. On top a bed, there was a girl wearing boys clothes: blue jean shorts, an orange shirt, and a blue-and-orange hat. She had her eyes closed as another girl walked into the room. She was wearing a school uniform.

"Aisha, could you get up already?" she said, "We're late for school as is, and you still haven't put on your uniform!" "Would you get off my back, Lily?" Aisha said rolling on her side, "I told you before, I don't like wearing that stupid thing!" "Yeah, and everytime that you don't, you get detention! And it gives a bad name for us!"

"Screw that!" Aisha said sitting up, "I'll get up when I feel like it! And not because you tell me to!" "Sometimes I wonder how you and I became sisters!" Aisha replied, "It's embarrassing!" "Well, the feeling is mutual..."

_Meet Aisha and Lily...they are two sisters who are absolutely completely different from each other. As a matter of fact, they're not just sisters...they're __**twins**__!_

School was well underway for another nine hours; Lily was being the straight-A student as she was while Aisha was on the roof staring up at the sky.

"Once again," Aisha said mumbling, "another day to skip Class, another day of detention." The door to the roof opened which made her opened her eyes to see a friend. "So this is where you were," the boy said. "What do you want, Haru?" Aisha asked turning on her side, "I don't feel like talking if the Principal sent you up here!" "He just wanted me to tell you that Detention is cancelled today," Haru said, "probably due because the mysterious lightning storms we've been having."

Aisha sat up and laid her back against the fence. "We've been getting those a lot lately, haven't we?" she asked.

Haru sat down beside Aisha and began asking questions. "You never really talk about Lily do you?" he asked. "What brought this on, Haru?" Aisha asked.

It was now lunchtime inside the school; Lily sat down with her friends. "It seems like you're getting a lot smarter, Lily," a friend named Nao replied, "It's like there's nothing you can't do." "Thanks," Lily replied with a smile, "I'm not like my sister, Aisha, I always care about my grade." "Speaking of which," Hiromi, another friend of Lily's, began, "where is Aisha?" "Don't know and don't care!" Lily bluntly said, "She just fortunate to have Detention cancelled. Still, it's not my problem!"

All of the girls just looked at Lily about what she said. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked. "What's with all the animosity towards Aisha?" Nao asked. After that question, Lily just lowered her head.

Haru continued to look at Aisha. "Why should I even talk about that crazy sister of mine?" she replied standing up walking around, "She doesn't even understand me; that's why we haven't seen eye-to-eye since our father left us..." "Aisha..." Haru breathed.

"She doesn't seem to understand me," Lily replied in a normal tone, "Ever since our dad left our mom, I've always tried to be the responsible adult; all she does is act nothing has ever happened." "Is that why you're embarrassed to be around her?" Nao asked. "It's not that I'm embarrassed to be around her..."

"Is that why you're embarrassed to be around Lily?" Haru asked, "It is because she drives you crazy?" "It's not that..." Aisha began, "It's just..." Both sisters were thinking the same thing as they said...

_"We're just...too different!"_

In a mansion, in a remote area, three mysterious people were talking amongst themselves. "Are you sure that the treasure is here in this city?" the woman said. "The Dark Divider has confirmed that the Constellations of Orion are here in the city," the tallest man said. "Mojo, send one of our seibutsu to search the city," a man wearing a mage cloak replied. "Kisai, we're supposed to be as low key as possible," the woman said.

"Aku-Ai, we have tried to be as low-key as possibly as we could," Kisai replied, "as much as we want to, the master can't wait any longer. Mojo, here!" Kisai threw a card to Mojo as he replied, "Take this seibutsu card and place it against the nearest thing that you sense the Constellations from. I will use my magic to awaken it." Nodding in agreement, Mojo disappears. "Soon, Aku-Ai, the master wiill be resurrected soon," Kisai replied, "and the Kingdom of the Sun will be ours!"

It was the end of the School Day and Lily walked out of the entrance. After walking a few feet, she saw Aisha leaning on a concrete wall. They both sneered at each other. "What are you doing out here?" Lily replied, "School was over a half-an-hour ago." "I heard that Detention was cancelled," Aisha replied, "I figured you and I should walk home together."

With an innocent look, Lily looked at Aisha and said, "Really?" "Mom said she would kill me, if I came home without you again." Lily's face scrunged up in an instant. _'Ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer.' _she thought.

Walking home, the twins noticed something different about the weather. "I didn't know that it was going to be this bad," Lily said wrapping her arms around herself. "The lightning storms have been getting frequently as of late," Aisha said as the winds picked up. Several lighting bolts cracked into through the sky as Lily covered her ears in fear. "What the hell is going on?" Aisha said as the winds picked up faster.

Something started bouncing around in the sidewalk and fell in Aisha's arms. "Hey! What the...!" she said looking down. It moaned in the softest of voice as it said, "Help me, Zsa-Zsa..." "Aisha, what's that in your arms?" Lily asked. "We don't have time for this, Lily! Let's get home!" Aisha stated in a haste.

After making it home, the little animal rested on Aisha's bed. "What's kind of thing is it?" Lily asked, "I've never seen anything like it. By the way, are you crazy for bringing this home?" "Yes, Lily! I'm crazy, ok!" "Why?" Aisha narrowed her eyes at her twin and said, "Well, I don't know! Cause, I wanted to re-decorate! You know, a couple a throw pillows, and a little baby animal, you do you think?"

"That was a rhetorical question!" Lily shouted towards her. "Then make it sounds rhetorical!" Aisha replied back. As they were about to get into another argument until... _"Zsa-Zsa..."_ "Huh?" Aisha breathed turning her head towards the little animal. "Help me...Zsa-Zsa..." it said. "Did it just talk?" Lily asked. "Maybe it's hungry," Aisha replied, "I'm gonna find something it likes..."

Minutes later, the little animal started eating food on the entire plate. Aisha and Lily facefaulted as they saw it eat. "Thank you, Zsa-Zsa!" the little animal said. "It so cute~!" Lily said picking it up. "Okay, Little Guy!" Aisha said, "Spill it! Who are you? Practically, WHAT are you?" "My name is Zsa-Zsa," it said, "I am a fairy from the Kingdom of the Sun." "A fairy?" "That's a tale if I ever heard of one!" "No, it's true, Zsa-Zsa! I can tell the reason of the mysterious lightning storms!" "The lightning storms?" Aisha shouted standing up from her bed, "What you would know about them?" "Calm down, Aisha! It's okay, you can talk to us."

The little fairy told them everything about the sudden lightning storms, from beginning to end. "Is this for real?" Aisha asked. "Well, we do have the sudden lightning storms just like the Kingdom of Light had," Lily replied looking at the little fairy, who was sitting on the bed looking at them. "Don't tell me that Kingdom of the Sun stuff has gotten through your head too?" "Well, the evidence is pretty clear." "Zsa-Zsa?"

Meanwhile, Mojo floated in the sky over Aisha and Lily's school. "This was the last place that the energy of the Constellations of Orion came from," he said as he threw down to Seibutsu card on the ground. "Cast you spells, Kisai!"

Overhearing Mojo's voice, Kisai casted his spell. _"Great Master From The Darkness, Give Life To Your Demon! Awaken, Seibutsu!" _

Lightning hit the card and transformed into a zombie-like crustacean.

"ZSA-ZSA!" the little animal shouted then started shaking, "Zsa-Zsa, Zsa-Zsa, Zsa-Zsa!" "Hey!" Aisha said, "Are you okay? Hey, Little Guy!" Lily placed her hand on its head, however, seconds later, the little fairy flew away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Lily asked following it. "Lily, hold on a minute!" Aisha said running after them and out of the house, "Geez, why can't I have a sister who's normal?" She followed both, Lily and the little fairy, back towards the school. "Why here? At the school?" she asked herself.

Within an instant, she heard a scream. Lily, who had found the little fairy, the same crustacean zombie found them and attacked them. Luckily, she moved out the way. "Lily, are you okay?" Aisha said running up to her. Before she could get an answer, the crustacean swiped her away as she slid on the ground. "Aisha!" Lily said running towards her twin sister whilst carrying the little fairy. "Damn, that hurt!" Aisha said getting up. She stayed on one knee and she looked at the monster. "What is that thing?"

"It's a Seibutsu, Zsa-Zsa!" the little fairy replied. "Sei...butsu?" Lily asked. "That was one of the monsters that attacked the Kingdom of the Sun!" Zsa-Zsa replied. "For real?" Aisha said barely standing up, "So, how do we stop this thing?" "Use these, Zsa-Zsa!" Zsa-Zsa glowed and four types of light appeared from its mouth. Two machine-like gadgets and two cards appeared; the first pair went to Aisha, the other went to Lily.

"What are these?" Aisha replied looking the device. "These are you Sun Cards!" Zsa-Zsa replied, "Place them inside your Soul Mirrors and call out the phrase, _"Precure, Within Myself"_, Zsa-Zsa!" Before they could, the crustacean zombie walked closer to them shouting, "SEIBUTSU!"

"You mean like this?" Lily asked placing her Sun Card into her Soul Mirror and closing the top of it. _**"Solar!"**_ The Soul Mirror automatically said. "Now, it's your turn, Zsa-Zsa!" "Okay..." Aisha said placing her Sun Card in her Soul Mirror and closing the top of it. _**"Eclipse!"**_ the Soul Mirror automatically said. "Hurry, Zsa-Zsa!" Zsa-Zsa replied as the Crustacean Zombie walked closer. Aisha and Lily looked at each other and the twins nodded in agreement.

In a sunshined background, Aisha and Lily looked at each other, in each other's mirrors. Afterwards their separate hands; Aisha's right hand and Lily's left hand, glowed a bright light. After reflecting the light in their Soul Mirrors, they both shouted, _**"Precure, Within Myself!"**_

Surrounded by a light, Aisha and Lily bodies combined as they automatically began wearing a new outfit inside a cocoon. Coming out of the cocoon, the twins sisters became one person wearing a battle outfit with the hair dyed into a pastel orange color with flower-like bows in her hair.

_**"The Swan That Flies Within The Rays of The Sun**__**...**__**Cure Venus!"**_

Cure Venus stood in front the Seibutsu looking at her hands. _'This is what I've become after transforming from those two?'_ she thought. "Cure Venus!" Zsa-Zsa said flying into Venus's arms. "Zsa-Zsa!" she replied, "What happened?" "You, from two girls, combined your souls together to become a Precure, Zsa-Zsa!" "Precure?" Cure Venus looked forward to see the same Seibutsu that attacked earlier. "I remember now!" she replied, "Zsa-Zsa, stay back!"

After which, Venus attack the crustacean with a punch to the face. It tried to retalliate by sending it one of its claws to swipe her away, but in an instant, Cure Venus grabbed it. "This is for hurting my_ first _soul: Aisha!" she exclaimed and with a punch to its arm, broke off the claw. "And this is for my _other_ soul, Lily, in which you made her worry about her sister!" Placing her hands on the Seibutsu's chest, her hands started to glow. _**"NOVA BURST!" **_The sudden impact of the attack knock the Seibutsu off its feet as it was pushed back.

"Cure Venus!" Zsa-Zsa shouted making the female warrior turn around, "Use one of your Soul Mirrors for a final attack, Zsa-Zsa!" Noddding in agreement, holding out her right hand, a Soul Mirror appeared. Taking it, Cure Venus pressed a button as it commanded: _**"ECLIPSE: PRECURE MAX POWER!"**_ Throwing the Soul Mirror downward, it attached itself to Venus's right ankle as her foot glowed with energy. The Crustacean Seibutsu stood up from its injuries, roared, and ran towards Cure Venus.

_"The Swan that shines...__is a girl's true courage!"_ Cure Venus said normally as her back was turned against the Seibutsu. When the creature was at least two inches away, Cure Venus did a complete, 360 degree, spin kick hitting the Seibutsu; thus, it turned into stone. _**"PRECURE VENUS ROTATION!"**_ Cure Venus walked away as she said, _"The Swan flies brightly at night..."_ Within seconds, the stoned Seibutsu exploded and turned into dust.

"Amazing!" Zsa-Zsa replied. Cure Venus stopped walking, smiled, and fell on her back. She glowed as she turned back into Aisha and Lily.

_**"Could these two be the ones to save the Kingdom of Light?"**_

_**Pretty Cure: Souledge**_

Aisha: Was it all a dream?

Lily: I don't think so

Zsa-Zsa: There's another creature at the park, Zsa-Zsa!

Aisha: Forget it! I'm not doing this anymore!

Zsa-Zsa: Without Aisha, you can't merge to form Cure Venus!

_**Chapter 2: To Become One, You Have To BE One!**_


End file.
